Morgenpoots fanfictions
Hallo en welkom bij het overzicht van mijn fanfictions! Hier kun je alle verhalen vinden die ik ooit op deze wiki heb geschreven (waarschuwing: de oudste zijn bijna drie jaar oud en dus erg slecht). Momenteel ben ik bezig met mijn vierde reeks, Heldere Sterren. Informatie daarover kun je ergens hieronder vinden. Pootje van Morgenpoot! Opmerking. De titels, de personages en de plotten van mijn fanfictions behoren aan mij toe en aan niemand anders. Waag het niet ze te stelen. Dit geldt ook voor de covers, plaats die nergens anders zonder mijn toestemming. = Morgenpoots universum = ---- Reeks 1; Morgengloed /De Stenen Cirkel/ (De Clans) De Stenen Cirkel, vind de Stenen Cirkel... Morgenpoot en haar vriend Cirkelpoot, twee RivierClanleerlingen, gaan aangespoord door een visioen op weg naar de Stenen Cirkel, de legendarische plek waar ooit de vijf Clans zijn opgericht. Eclipspoot van de SchaduwClan, Zwartpoot van de DonderClan en Regenpoot van de WindClan gaan met hun mee. Maar eenmaal aangekomen, ontdekt Morgenpoot grote geheimen over haar afkomst... /Tranenpad/ (De Clans) De Clans zullen één worden, om de moord te bestrijden. Daarna zullen zij zich weer in vieren delen. De jonge SchaduwClanleerling Duisterpoot verdwijnt plotseling. Hij wordt vermoord door een zwerfkat, die zegt dat hij bij de MoordClan hoort. De enige hoop voor de vier Clans is het plan van Morgengloed... maar gaat dat wel lukken? /Verleden/ (De Clans) In jou woedt een tweestrijd: ben je loyaal aan de RivierClan of ga je op zoek naar de Hemelclan? Na de heftige strijd met de MoordClan is Morgengloed vrij om op zoek te gaan naar de HemelClan, waar zij oorspronkelijk vandaan komt. Een vreemde eenling, die banden heeft met haar familie, reist met haar mee. Ondertussen wordt haar liefde voor haar vriend Cirkelsteen steeds groter, maar wat betekent Morgengloeds vertrek voor hun band? /Verwoesting/ (De Clans) Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten Eenmaal terug van haar reis staat Morgengloed voor een onaangename verrassing: Keister is dood en zij moet zijn plaats innemen als leider van de RivierClan. Ravenstaart is doodziek, en Bladerster, de jonge krijger Braamdoorn en Eclipsvlam gaan naar de Stenen Cirkel om raad te vragen. Maar alleen Braamdoorn keert terug... Morgenster vermoedt dat er meer achter zit, maar zijn zelfs de negen levens van een leider wel genoeg om haar en haar Clan te beschermen tegen de steeds sterker wordende SchaduwClan? En hebben de jongen van IJzelklauw en Kleurstroom iets te maken met Witstaarts profetie? /Mysteries/ (De Clans) Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten Morgenster is ervan overtuigd dat IJzelklauws jongen, Ringkit en Vlekkit, de twee katten zijn waar de profetie het over heeft. De WindClan is Langklauws dood nog niet vergeten en maakt zich klaar voor de aanval. Dan keren Bladerster en Eclipsvlam terug... Morgenster zal harde keuzes moeten maken: helpt ze Eclipsvlam en Bladerster om Braamster uit de SchaduwClan te verdrijven of focust ze zich op de WindClan? Reeks 2; Schemering Deze tweede serie (een trilogie: drie delen) van Gebruiker:Morgenpoot gaat over Ringstaart en Vlekoog. /Vallende Nacht/ (De Clans) Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten Ringstaart en Vlekoog, de twee neefjes van Morgenster, hebben hun moed tientallen keren bewezen in de gevechten met de WindClan, en de RivierClan vereert ze met hun krijgersnamen. Dan wordt de profetie bekend bij de twee. Eerst lijkt het erop dat alles goed gaat, totdat er liefde in het spel komt. Ringstaart probeert nu zijn rol als broer beter dan ooit te vervullen en Vlekoog doen beseffen dat waarmee hij bezig is misschien wel het einde van de RivierClan kan betekenen... of juist een glorieuze tijd? /Hoop en Angst/ (De Clans) Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed Zij zullen de Clans redden... of verwoesten De profetie is vervuld en de twee jonge neefjes van Morgenster zijn verlost van hun plichten. Maar Vlekoog is kapot van het verlies van Grasvleugel en vraagt zich af of wat hij deed wel het juiste was. Strosnor en Duifveder weten nu eindelijk wie hun ouders zijn, maar de waarheid is bitter... Allemaal offers voor de vrede, waar beide Clans zolang naar verlangd hebben. Maar niet iedereen blijkt tevreden te zijn, als een geliefde kat besluit een oude moord te wreken. Daarbij zullen misschien onschuldige slachtoffers vallen. Ondertussen raakt Ringstaart verstrikt in zijn liefde voor een nieuwe Clangenoot. Ze is echter wel heel nauw verbonden met de grootste vijand van de woudClans... /Volle Maan/ (De Clans) "Ik zal je vinden, Beekgloed. Waar je ook bent, ik zal je vinden." Ringstaart en Vlekoog zijn nu geliefde, en bij vijanden gevreesde krijgers. Vlekoog krijgt een kans om zijn droom waar te maken, en die grijpt hij met beide poten aan. Dan wordt het vollemaansbestand van de Grote Vergadering verbroken en een afschuwelijke moord wordt gepleegd. Beekgloed, de geliefde dochter van Morgenster en Cirkelsteen, verdwijnt plotseling en de RivierClan is radeloos. Vriendschap en loyaliteit worden op de proef gesteld wanneer Vlekoog en IJzelklauw een moeilijke zoektocht beginnen, met de hoop dat aan het eindpunt hun onmisbare medicijnkat wacht. Reeks 3; De Nieuwe Generatie (Zie hier: extra's) In deze derde serie volgen we het verhaal van Schaappoot en Sparrenpoot, twee getalenteerde jonge leerlingen die uitverkoren zijn voor een glorieuze lotsbestemming... als ze tenminste de Apocalyps kunnen stoppen. /IJzige Klauwen/ (De Clans) Plots zal het verschijnen, en het zal schijnen als een ster... In het woud heerst vrede, maar voor hoelang? Elke Clanleider krijgt een droom en stuurt de daarin genoemde krijgskat op reis. Schaappoot, één van de jongen van Dubbellicht en Ringstaart, vertegenwoordigt de RivierClan. Azuurlicht van de DonderClan, Sintelpoot van de SchaduwClan en de WindClanpoes Cederpoot zijn de andere uitverkorenen. Donkere schaduwen kondigen zich aan, en de jonge katten lijken gedoemd om voor hun Clans te sterven. Of toch niet? Alles ligt in de poten van de SterrenClan... Ondertussen krijgt Sparrenpoot vreemde dromen over zijn zus, Schaappoot. Hij weet zeker dat ze in gevaar is, en hij verdenkt maar één iemand: Sintelpoot! /Onschuld/ (De Clans) Degene die het volgt zal een ontdekking doen... De vier reizigers, Cederpoot, Sintelpoot, Azuurlicht en Schaappoot, zijn op hun eindbestemming aangekomen. De boodschap van de vijf eerste Clanleiders ooit is duidelijk: het woud staat een groot onheil te wachten. De eerste wolk die de allesvernietigende storm aankondigt is een jonge kitten, de gereïncarneerde versie van de beruchtste schurk die ooit geleefd heeft... Braamster. De SchaduwClan wordt verantwoordelijk gesteld, omdat Braamster ooit een SchaduwClankat was, en Bladerster stuurt een patrouille naar de tweebeenplaats. Ook Sintelstorm gaat mee. Hij zal moeten kiezen: of een onschuldige kitten doden, of zijn Clan verraden. Wat wordt zijn keuze? /Dwaallicht/ (De Clans) Degene die het negeert is verblind door een emotie... Het dwaallicht volgend, komt Sparrenzang erachter dat hij en zijn zus het hoogtepunt zijn in een eeuwenoude profetie. Hij lijkt ongeëvenaarde krachten te hebben, en komt erachter dat de duisternis dichterbij is dan hij denkt... Schaapbont is kapot van het verlies van zowel Sparrenzang als Sintelstorm, en Maanvonk steunt haar meer dan wie dan ook. Haar gevoelens beginnen te groeien, ook al zegt iets haar dat de tijd nog niet rijp is. Maar doet ze Maanvonk daarmee niet ongelooflijke pijn? Ze wordt heen en weer geslingerd tussen emoties en wanneer de RivierClan dan ook nog verstrikt raakt in iets waar ze zich niet mee zouden moeten bemoeien, lijkt Schaapbonts zorgeloze leven voorbij te zijn. Een oude vijand komt terug, een oude profetie gaat in vervulling en nieuwe helden staan op... maar zijn die helden wel sterk genoeg? Donkere Wolken (De Clans) De oorlog zal losbarsten en niks zal het kunnen stoppen… De SterrenClan is verslagen. De krijgervoorvaderen zijn nu marionetten van Braamster, zonder ziel of hart. De Apocalyps is begonnen. Gelukkig is er een sprankeltje hoop, een licht in de duisternis van de bedreiging. Sparrenzang en Schaapbont zijn de uitverkorenen, de enigen die het tij kunnen keren. Maar gaat dat wel lukken? Maanvonk is verschrikkelijk trots. Hij heeft acht jongen van twee verschillende partners, en zijn relatie met Leliesneeuw lijkt de Clan te vergeven. Maar dan komt er een verschrikkelijk geheim naar buiten, en dat laat Maanvonk gebroken achter... ook voor Schaapbont betekent het niks meer dan ellende en verdriet. Ondertussen is er een manier gevonden om toch een kans te maken tegen Braamster en zijn krijgers. Daarvoor moet Schaapbont wel een verschrikkelijke prijs betalen... Reeks 4; Heldere Sterren In de vierde reeks volgen we Heemstpoot, Bosbeskit en Donderpoot, op hun pad vol geheimen en gevaar. Het Einde in Zicht (De Clans) Water kan schaduw vernietigen... Heemstpoot is de jonge leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan. Wanneer het noodlot toeslaat en de SterrenClan zwijgt, kan hij enkel nog op zichzelf vertrouwen om zijn Clan te beschermen in deze donkere tijd. Bosbeskit is een jonge kitten, vastberaden de beste krijgskat uit de geschiedenis van de RivierClan te worden. Maar zal haar ceremonie nog wel in het woud worden gehouden? Of zal ze haar leerlingentijd doorbrengen in een nieuw territorium? Donderpoot is een talentvolle SchaduwClanleerling. Hij weet dat wat zijn Clan doet verkeerd is, maar kan hij er wel wat aan veranderen? En kan hij iets doen om zijn broer Metaalpoot, die door zijn mentor mishandeld wordt, te helpen? Wat heeft hij eigenlijk voor stem? Duistere Dageraad (De Clans) Water kan schaduw vernietigen... De katten van de RivierClan zijn van hun territorium verdreven, en zijn nu wanhopig op zoek naar een nieuw thuis. Bladkaal breekt aan en leerling-medicijnkat Heemstpoot moet alles op alles zetten om te voorkomen dat zijn geliefde Clan wordt uitgeroeid. Maar de kruiden waarmee hij heeft leren werken, heeft hij halsoverkop achter moeten laten. Is hij nog wel iets waard? Ondertussen zoekt Bosbespoot naar de weg terug: naar het woud, waar haar Clan thuishoort. Maar is die weg er wel? In de SchaduwClan heerst triomf. Maar waarom wil Grotster het gewonnen gebied niet gebruiken voor de jacht? Donderpoot is vastbesloten om te ontdekken waarom de RivierClan zo per se verdreven moest worden, en komt achter een duistere profetie. Opeens begint hij de situatie van zijn Clanleider te begrijpen… Licht in de Verte (De Clans) Water kan schaduw vernietigen… Na lang rondreizen, heeft de RivierClan een thuis gevonden. Heemstpoot heeft er vertrouwen in dat ze hier gelukkig zullen worden… maar dan moeten ze wel een nieuwe Maansteen vinden. Bosbespoot wordt gekweld door nachtmerries, want hoe moeten ze ooit de krijgscode volgen zolang er maar één Clan is? Zullen ze eerloze zwerfkatten worden? Donderdreun draagt zijn nieuwe naam vol trots. Maar hij is de voorspelling niet vergeten, en voor het eerst vraagt hij zich af of het niet wat anders kan betekenen dan de Clan die ze verdreven hebben. Waar de profetie ook op doelt... het zal alles veranderen. De Weg Terug (De Clans) Water kan schaduw vernietigen… De RivierClankatten zijn inmiddels goed bekend met hun nieuwe territorium. Heemstpoot heeft alleen nog steeds geen plek gevonden waar hij met de SterrenClan kan spreken; wat betekent dat hij misschien nooit zijn volledige naam zal krijgen. Bosbesvlek beseft nu dat de krijgscode aan een zijden draadje hangt, maar niemand wil haar geloven. De voortekenen van de aankomende ramp zijn nauwelijks begonnen, of er gebeurt al iets verschrikkelijks wat iedereen geschokt achterlaat… Donderdreun is ervan overtuigd dat Regenveer het Water is uit de profetie. Maar door gebrek aan bewijs, zal hij niet op steun van anderen kunnen rekenen. Hij is op zichzelf aangewezen om zijn Clan te redden. …maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. /Pad van Verderf/ (De Clans) Water kan schaduw vernietigen… De RivierClan is onderweg naar huis, maar om Woudkit te vinden, moeten ze de verraderlijke bergen oversteken. Heemstpoot, Dasneus en hun mentor zullen al hun vaardigheden in moeten zetten om te voorkomen dat de kille bergwind nog meer katten het leven kost. Bosbesvlek bereidt zich voor op de hereniging met haar zuster. Maar het onthulde geheim heeft littekens achtergelaten en haar ouders worden erdoor uit elkaar gedreven. Alweer zal haar moeder pijn moeten doorstaan, pijn die ze niet verdient na alles wat ze op heeft moeten geven. De SchaduwClan gaat het eindelijk voor de wind. Net in die periode van geluk, wordt de profetie werkelijkheid op een manier die Donderdreun niet had kunnen bedenken… …maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. Reeks 5; Storm op Komst Zij is vervloekt. Hij is een verrader. Zij willen wraak... Er is een storm op komst. De vijfde serie volgt de avonturen van Dauwspoor, Karperpoot, Bergkit en Hemelpoot, die ieder hun eigen toekomstbeeld hebben. Er is echter één kat die roet in het eten gooit... Maar is wraak wel de juiste oplossing? Versleuteld Hartstocht Scepsis Superedities Ringstaarts Reis (De Clans) De krijgskat Ringstaart wordt gevangen genomen door tweebenen. Hij ontfermt zich over een medegevangene, de jonge kater Saturo, en samen weten ze te ontsnappen. Ze komen terecht in een vreemde omgeving, waar het Verbond van Macht leeft. Hun voorvaderen kiezen Ringstaart uit voor een onmogelijke taak, en hij zal zijn leven moeten riskeren om het Verbond te redden. Dit op zichzelf te lezen verhaal speelt zich af tussen de derde en de vierde reeks. Volg de avonturen van Ringstaart, en ga met hem mee op een reis om nooit te vergeten... Maanschaduwen Eindelijk leven de Clans in vrede bij het woud. Na manen van onzekerheid en angst, genieten de RivierClankatten van hun welverdiende rust. Dan wordt er een reeks geheimzinnige moorden gepleegd. Beschuldigingen vliegen over en weer, maar de vijand is niet iemand binnen de grenzen van hun territoria... De acht dapperste krijgers van het woud krijgen de missie om de kern van de moorden te vinden en te vernietigen. Maar iedereen weet dat ze het niet allemaal zullen overleven. Acht katten. Eén opdracht. Wie zullen er terugkeren? Deze op zichzelf te lezen supereditie speelt zich af na Heldere Sterren. Maanschaduwen is de lang verwachte terugkeer van Morgensters RivierClan. Novelles Ontdek geheimen uit de werelden van Morgenpoot! Arc 1 De verhalen die zich afspelen voor of tijdens Morgengloed en Schemering. |-|Moerasdamp= /Moerasdamps Verhaal/ Als Moeraskit getuige is van de eerloze moord op zijn vader, zweert hij wraak. Deze wraakgevoelens brengen later zijn leven in gevaar, maar nog erger: het doet zijn vertrouwen in de SterrenClan wankelen. |-|Lindeklauw= /Lindeklauws Ambitie/ Lindeklauw wil niks liever dan commandant worden, maar dat wordt verhinderd door zijn slechte band met de Clanleider, Keister. Dan doet hij iets gruwelijks en neemt hij een beslissing die niemand van hem verwachtte... |-|Morgenster= /Morgensters Plicht/ Morgenster is de ambitieuze RivierClanleider. Midden in een tijd van oorlogen en geweld, komt ze erachter dat ze jongen verwacht. Zal ze haar plichten opgeven om haar kittens op te voeden? Of kiest ze ervoor om de leider te zijn die de Clan nodig heeft? |-|Grotster= /Grotsters Hart/ Grotster kwam als eerloze zwerfkat bij de Clan, maar heeft het respect van iedereen weten te winnen. Nu is hij echter niet geliefd, maar gevreesd. En dat breekt zijn hart; want diep vanbinnen, is hij niet de wrede tijger die iedereen in hem ziet. Lees over hoe hij kennis maakte met de Clans, en hoe hij moest kiezen tussen zijn vriendschap met Braamster en zijn loyaliteit. |-|Vogelveer= /Vogelveers Haat/ Vogelveers zuster, Grasvleugel, is lange tijd geleden vermoord door Vlekoog. Vogelveer is de enige die nog ziet dat het bloed aan diens klauwen kleeft... En ze wil niets anders dan wraak. Arc 2 Deze verhalen spelen zich af tussen de boeken van De Nieuwe Generatie en Heldere Sterren. |-|Vlammenpoot= /Vlammenpoots Profetie/ (De Clans) Bij het vallen van de ster en het verdwijnen van de maan, zal je iemand die je lief hebt in vrede moeten laten gaan. Vlammenpoot heeft er nooit aan getwijfeld dat hij leerling-medicijnkat wilde worden, en de SterrenClan heeft hem verteld dat hij speciaal is. Dan ontvangt hij een onheilspellende profetie, en dat verstoort zijn leven... want wie zal er dan sterven? |-|Metaalpoot= /Metaalpoots Kwelling/ (De Clans) Metaalpoot is dolgelukkig als hij de sterke Scherpsteek als mentor krijgt. Maar die onthult hem een groot geheim... en dat is het begin van een reeks folteringen, die zich afspelen onder de neuzen van de nietsvermoedende Clan. Zal er ooit een einde komen aan dit bestaan? |-|Dasneus= Dasneus' Liefde Binnenkort. |-|Ringstaart= Ringstaarts Terugkeer Binnenkort. |-|Vlekoog= Vlekoogs Rang Welke kat droomt er als kitten niet van om de Clanleider te worden? Vlekoog is geen uitzondering, maar als hij onverwachts de verantwoordelijkheid over de hele RivierClan krijgt, zal hij moeten bewijzen wat hij écht waard is. Verhalen van het Verbond Een reeks novelles over de Verbondkatten, die we hebben leren kennen in Ringstaarts Reis. Oneshots Verhalen met maar één hoofdstuk. Kom alles te weten over een bepaald personage! /Mistsprongs Hoop/ Nadat Spinnenster en zijn vrienden de HemelClan hebben opgegeven, besluit hun nageslacht het opnieuw te proberen... Maar de nieuwe Clan lijkt gedoemd om te falen. Volg de laatste dagen van deze Clan uit de ogen van Mistsprong. /Witstaarts Geloof/ Nadat de nieuwe HemelClan gefaald heeft, besluit de medicijnkat Witstaart om als poesiepoes te gaan leven. Maar keurt de SterrenClan die beslissing wel goed? Of hebben ze de HemelClan definitief opgegeven? Oneshot-reeksen Morgensters Jongen In deze reeks oneshots kom je geheimen te weten over de vijf jongen van Morgenster. Bevat: Nachtbloems Verhaal, Beekgloeds Liefde, Steenvuurs Woede, Schemerstaarts Leerling en Maanvonks Verdriet. Schurkenstreken Deze serie oneshots vertelt verhalen over alle schurken uit de reeksen. Bevat: Doodsters Verdriet, Braamsters Daad, Scherpsteeks Minachting, Leeuws Verbanning en Ruisblads Wraak. Veldgidsen In de serie veldgidsen ontdek je bekende, maar ook nooit eerder vertelde verhalen. Veldgids #1; Leven in de Clans Ontdek van alles over het Clanleven! Maak kennis met de Clans, leer alles over de kruiden die medicijnkatten gebruiken, en beroemde krijgers vertellen je hun verhalen! Veldgids #2; Gevechten van de Clans Leer over de bekendste vechttechnieken, de bloederigste veldslagen en grootste vechters uit het Clanleven! Veldgids #3; Liefde in de Clans In deze gids kom je alles te weten over de koppels in de Clans. Wie hebben de krijgscode overtreden om bij elkaar te zijn? Quizzen Quiz 1. Morgengloed Quiz 2. Schemering Quiz 3. De Nieuwe Generatie Quiz 4. Heldere Sterren Personages Zie deze link voor personagepagina's: https://warriorcatsfanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Categorie:Morgenpoots_fanfictions;_Personages Kijk hier voor een overzicht van alle generaties katten: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Overzicht generaties Info Clans Overige Morgenpoots fanfictions/Kattenafbeeldingen Morgenpoots fanfictions/Covers Morgenpoots fanfictions/Wat als...? Verbintenis met Donderslags fanfictions De fanfictions van Donderslag spelen zich in hetzelfde universum af als de mijne, alleen die van hem een stuk later (na de originele WC boeken). Personages die bij mij voorkomen, kunnen gereïncarneerd zijn in die van hem. Zo is het personage Saturo na zijn dood Eendenhart geworden, die op zijn beurt weer een nieuw leven kreeg met opnieuw de naam Saturo. De gebeurtenissen in mijn verhalen, kunnen van invloed zijn op die van hem. Later in de boeken zal alles nog meer verstrengeld zijn dan nu, maar dat zien jullie wel. = Cyaanpoots universum = ---- Uitleg Dit is een universum waarin mijn fanfictions na reeks 6 zich gaan afspelen. Als ik echt geen zin meer heb om aan mijn normale series verder te gaan, dan kan ik ook overschakelen naar deze wereld. Het draait hier om drie compleet andere Clans: de RuigClan, de ZweefClan en de VeenClan. Zie ook: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Clans Reeks 1 Als de avond valt Als de avond valt... De jonge Doodpoot heeft zijn naam te danken aan het wonder van zijn geboorte: hij kwam dood ter wereld, maar werd weer tot leven gebracht. Waarom de SterrenClan dat deed, weet hij niet, maar één ding is zeker… hij heeft een speciale rol te vervullen. Avondpoot, ZweefClans meest veelbelovende leerling, wordt lastig gevallen door enge dromen en wanneer hij Doodpoot ontmoet, lijkt het erop dat zijn lotsbestemming met die van hem verbonden is. ...zal de dood hem opwachten. Vernietigende Kilte Pad der Duizend Lichten (Hoofd)personages *Doodkit/Doodpoot/Doodschaduw *Avondpoot/Avondmasker *Cyaanpoot *Koudklauw *Rossebuik *Poedersneeuw *Schildvlek = Divergent-Warrior Cats universum = ---- De Bloedkeuze Een keuze... bepaalt je vrienden. Een keuze... bepaalt je normen en waarden. Een keuze bepaalt waar je staat - voor altijd. De jonge Appelpoot heeft haar leerlingenperiode afgerond en dat betekent dat het voor haar tijd is om de Keuze te maken. Hoewel ze tot op het laatste moment twijfelt, is het niet eens haar eigen beslissing die haar verstelt doet staan, maar de keuzes van de rest. Als het zover komt, zal ze dan bereid zijn om tegen haar vrienden en familie te vechten, ook als de kans op een overwinning miniem lijkt? =Collaboraties = ---- Bloemstaarts & Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks; Schaduwen 1; Jagen in de Mist De twee Schaduwclanleerlingen Jaagpoot en Mistpoot hebben een hechte band, totdat Mistpoot verliefd wordt op de Donderclanleerling Boompoot. Ze beginnen een opstand tegen Schaduwclans slechte leider, Grijsster, maar gaat het ooit weer goed komen tussen die twee? 2; Verraad en Vriendschap Jaagpoot en Mistpoot zijn hechter dan ooit na Boompoots dood, en niet lang na het gevecht worden ze krijgers. Maar dan wordt er een kitten geboren, Amberkit, die het slachtoffer van Boompoot en Slangpoot wordt. De twee katers trainen haar vanuit het donkere woud, en Amberkit wordt de leerling van Jaagpoot, nu Jaaghart. Is hun band sterk genoeg om de duistere gedachten van Amberpoot te stoppen? 3; Duistere Waarheid Jaagster en Mistspikkel hebben inmiddels twee kittens: Vinnenpoot en Spechtpoot. De twee hebben allebei hun eigen problemen. Vinnenpoot is verliefd op Amberpoot, maar als ze een krijger wordt, ziet ze hem dan nog wel staan? En Spechtkit wordt gekweld door verschrikkelijke nachtmerries, die naar haar vriendin Amberpoot lijken te verwijzen. De problemen zijn er, maar de oplossingen moeten nog komen... 4; De Nieuwe Morgen Vinnensteen en Amberstroom krijgen een gezond nest met vier kittens, en ook Spechtklauw vindt een partner. Alles lijkt perfect te gaan... Dan komt er een grote overstroming. Klauwpoot, één van Vinnensteens zonen, raakt vermist. Zijn nestgenoten besluiten het wilde water te trotseren om hun broer te zoeken, en dat is niet zonder risico... Supereditie; Vlekkenstaps Belofte De jonge medicijnkat Vlekkenstap gaat op een lange reis, de enige manier om zijn lotsbestemming te vervullen en zichzelf te verlossen van zijn duistere dromen. Maar misschien is de werkelijkheid nog donkerder... Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions